Mishima Story
by Kounetsu RouninX
Summary: Jin is coming out of hiding Kazuya has been recreated and Lee has taken up an alias Heihaci is un aware or is he their stroy leading up to the fiinal at the "King of iron Fist tournament"


In the darkness of a secluded gym in the northern U.S near New York City, we find Jin. He can be seen training jabbing and kicking at a punching bag the attacks grow more violent with every assault. The sweat on his body not seeming able to keep pace with him as all his attacks leave a fine mist in the air, after a few more violent assaults he stops and tightens his gloves slightly and smiles " I'm ready for your damned tournament Heihachi" he says this as he looks to the side wall where a poster is located. He turns and faces the poster "Foolish old man, you shall pay for you crimes against me." Saying this under his breath he clenches his fist tightly "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Chi blasts through his body as his body begins to surge with energy as electricity can be seen moving along his body, then without any warning he spins and roundhouses the bag, the kick knocking it off its chain and sending it flying towards the far wall and ripping a massive hole into the bag in which it leaks sand in it's entire trip to the wall. Turning his back he walks out of the gym his body not showing any sign of weariness or pain. He then heads towards the shower to bathe he doesn't turn back to look at the bag he simply walks into the shower. As he exits the shower he looks towards the bag once more and he realize what he has just done. Dropping the towel he was drying his hair with he looks down at his hands "I did that." He begins to laugh loudly. Turning once more he walks towards his locker opening it he get clothed, putting on a black t-shirt on he then slips on some black pants with some red and gray sneakers. For now he is ecstatic then pearing into his locker and notices a picture of Jun, he sighs and closes the locker, as he exits he slips on a black sweater with a silver dragon twirled around the right arm the serpent then goes across his back and sits on his left shoulder, giving one final glance at the bag a smirk plays across his face and he walks out looking around he begins to walk home his hands in his pocket and the hood over his head.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inside his office on the penthouse floor of his building, he shuffles through some papers Lee now comes into focus, opening the report to Combat he smirks "The perfect fighting machine one that has no weakness' and all the strengths" closing the report and moving aside he look down at what seems to be an ad for the "King of Ironfist Tournament " Looking at the ad he smiles at the prize which is once again the mishima corporation "Old fool betting the company just to get his sons in the open" snickering slightly he leans back and sets his feet on his desk. After a few minutes scientists come walking in a 6 foot tall robot walking in behind them its hydraulic system working perfectly the hissing heard seeming like music rather than a bother. Lee now sitting up rises from his chair and begins to examine the Combat, he moves his gaze to the head scientist "Is it bug free." He asks, the scientists replies in a stutter and quite nervous "N..no sir, yo..you see it can't " slowly gaining more and more confidence "It can't use more than one set of moves at a time. " Lee looking at him with a serious and seemingly angered face "Why not..." he speaks this as he stands straight and his hands crossed across his chest. Sweat can now be seen falling down the scientists forehead using the back of his right sleeve he wipes his forehead " Because we have been having trouble with the memory system, sir." Lee looking satisfied "Fine, I have the perfect place to test it." He looks back at the ad and hands it to one of the scientists " Enter it and we will see what happens " the scientists all dazed and confused mumble " if you say so sir." As all the scientists exit now my turn to join. Sitting at his computer he registers for the tournament via the internet under the alias of "Violet" after all is done he leans back and looks towards the rain which now pounds violently against his window.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A plane lands in Shinjikou out of the plane comes out a tall figure in an all deep blue suit wearing dark sunglasses, around him stand three heavily armed security personal surround him. Under the right lenses of his glasses a bright red light is seen he slips the lenses off to walk through security and a scarred right crimson eye can be seen, showing no compassion to all he walks by, his men stop nearby the waiting limo the door opens and he sits making himself comfortable an advisor of his sits in the car with him. Taking his glasses off and looking out the window he begins to talk to him "So when does the tournament begin?" Kazuya asks "In one week." The advisor responds, hesitating he asks " Are u sure it's wise to enter sir, I mean your father raid of the lab show that he is intent on finding you. But not for a grand father-son reunion, but to kill you." Kazuya look at the man he sighs and shakes his head " I know the risk I take by entering but it is my choice. And also what o my son Jin." The man sitting in the car shakes his head "We couldn't find him he is simply out of reach, ever since your father tried to kill him he has disappeared." Kazuya now smiling responded with a chuckle " Really, we shall see how hard he is to find for we all know he Is going to enter the tournament, another question and of my brother what news do you have." Still not bringing any good news the adviser responds with even more gloomy look " We couldn't find him either he also disappeared, we haven't found him for more than twenty years but of the records the one who fits closely to his measurements in the tournament is one by the name of Violet " Kazuya now in almost an uproar of laughter "Beautiful, does Jin appear on the records? " his interest growing more and more "No sir it appears he hasn't signed on yet" leaning back Kazuya looks out the window once more "he will." The limo finally pulling up to a five star hotel he looks back into the limo towards his advisor " I want a summary of all the fighters in the tournament in my room by the time registration for it closes." The advisor now seeming to be quite worried he gulps and responds " Yes sir." Closing the door Kazuya proceeds to his penthouse on the top stories of the building.  
  



End file.
